The Betrayal
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Harry's life was getting harder and harder as each day passed. Soon he would find that an unbearable event will change how he feels about his friends forever. Please Read and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I just own the basic storyline. I also am not J.K Rowling and the story is my pure imagination, It is most likely not going to happen in the seventh book. This also disregards various happening in the 6th book. My apologeze. PS. excuse some of my spelling.

**The Betrayal**

The lightning crashed, in the dark sky as Harry Potter sat at the window side of his room at the Dursleys. As they lay sleeping, Harry thought of what was to come of him in the next few monthes of his life. He began to let his mind wander to the battle that was to come and whether or not he will even live through the night. As he thought of the various things that has happened to him, Dumbledores death, him and Ginny finding the horcruxes, he finally drifted off to sleep

There was a loud crash and a scream. Harry awoke with a start, and imediatly ran downstairs. He breathed a sigh of releif when he saw that it was just Dudley trying to sneak some cookies from the cookie jar on the shelf. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came running down the stairs and right to Dudley without even the slightest notification that Harry was standing there. Harry quietly walked back up stairs and to his room with the sounds of Dudley explaining what it is he was doing. He layed back down and staired at the ceiling. _What am I going to do?_ Harry thought to himself. _Is this how its always going to be. Jumping at even the slightest sound. I can't live like this. _He sat upwrite and grabbed a peice of paper from a pile of papers scattered on the floor. Reached under his bed and grabbed a quill, and began to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_I don't know how much longer I can stay here. I can't sleep at night and i jump at every sound I hear. Please tell me I can come stay at the burrow with you guys soon. I feel like Im going mad._

_Harry_

He folded the peice of paper and attached it to Hedwigs leg. Hedwig sleepily looked up at Harry. "Take this to Ron!" he said. Hedwig got up stretched his wings and flew out of the window. Harry sat back down on his bed. Their was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" said Harry. His Aunt Petunia opened the door. At first it looked like she was going to yell at him for something, probably something he didn't do, but Dudley said he did.

"Are you alright?" she asked rather caringly. Harry was taken aback by the question. She had never really cared about how Harry felt before.

"Um! Im ok!" said Harry unsure of her intentions.

"I got a letter for you. It just came in the mail." she said handing him the small envelope.

"Thanks!" he replied as she left the room. He looked at the writhing on the front of the envelope. It was neat cursive. "Hermione!" he said outloud to himself. He carfully opened the letter, and read it quietly:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know this must be hard for you waiting around for us to contact you. I hope to see you soon. Im at the burrow right now and Mrs. Weasley says she is going to be getting you very soon. Just be paitent! There is no knew news on Voldemort, so Im afraid I am unable to reassure you at the moment. Try to be carefull, and see you soon. _

_Love From Hermione_

He put the letter next to him on the bed and starred out the window. _I wonder when they will come for me?_ Harry thought. Just then their was a loud knock on the door. He ran downstairs just as Aunt Petunia began to turn the doorknob. _I just got the letter! It can't be the Weasleys!_ Thought Harry. Fear filled his whole body as the door began to open.

Authors Note: I know this is a very short chapter! I will begin writing the next chapter now! Please Reveiw! I want to know what you think of It before I contenue writing. Thank You very much!!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Betrayal Chapter 2**

Harry was releved to see that it was Hagrid standing in the doorway. "Hagrid what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Aunt Petunia slowly backed away to the wall as Hagrid managed to fit through the door.

"I figured with all thats been goin on you could use a visit from a friendly face." said Hagrid.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." said Harry smiling.

"Well I know Ron an' Hermione have been wantin to come see ya too." said Hagrid.

"Yeah! Hermione sent a letter and said I should be able to go to the burrow pretty soon." said Harry.

"Tha's good!" said Hagrid.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Aunt Petunia fearfully, hoping the answer was no.

"No thank you!" replied Hagrid. Aunt Petunia walked to the kitchen clearly releived.

"Hagrid! I can't stand staying here any longer. I have no one to talk to, and I jump at every sound I hear thinking its Voldemort." said Harry.

"Harry! I can't say I know exactly how you feel, but many of us are afraid of what we will run into around every corner. With Dumbledore gone, nobody really feels safe anymore." said Hagrid trying to show Harry that he is not alone. "You know what Harry! Until Mrs. Weasley comes to get you, Ill let you stay at my house. That way we both will have company." said Hagrid.

"Really?" said Harry excitedly.

"Why not? Go on and pack your things Ill wait for you down here." said Hagrid.

Harry ran upstairs quickly ready to get out of that place. Even though he was really looking forward to going to Hagrids, he still had the same fear. Dumbledore was killed outside the doors of Hogwarts so how could he know he would be safe there. No matter, at least at Hagrids he had someone he could talk too. He finished packing his things and looked out of the window. He was sure Hedwig would find him at Hagrids. Eh walked downstairs with his things and Hagrid was waiting at the door.

"How are we going to get their Hagrid?" he asked.

"I came here on a portkey, we'll get back the same way." he said opening the front door and barely fitting through it to get outside. Harry followed him not even looking back to see if anyone was watching him leave. For the first time, he was actually feeling happy.

Authors Note: I know this is a pretty short chapter. I was having some writers block with this story, Im writing a lot of other stories at the same time so it was getting hard to keep on track with this story, but I got through it. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! Thanks Much!!


End file.
